Once Upon a Time: A Primeira Temporada Completa
Once Upon a Time: A Primeira Temporada Completa é o nome do DVD e Blu-ray oficial da primeira temporada da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Foi lançado oficialmente nos EUA em 28 de agosto de 2012, e veio em dois conjuntos de 5 discos. No Brasil, foi lançada em 17 de Outubro de 2012. Sinopse Reviva a primeira temporada completa de ONCE UPON A TIME, a série de sucesso que se orgulha de ter personagens inesquecíveis e um pouco de romance, ação e encantamento. Mergulhe na mágica e no mistério de Storybrooke ... uma cidade pacata, onde cada personagem de Conto de Fadas que você já conhece está congelado no tempo e preso entre dois mundos, vítimas de uma Maldição das Trevas. '' ''Em seu aniversário de 28 anos, Emma Swan (Jennifer Morrison) reune-se com Henry ( Jared Gilmore), o filho que ela deu para adoção há 10 anos. Henry acredita que Emma é filha de Branca de Neve (Ginnifer Goodwin) e Príncipe Encantado (Josh Dallas), e que está destinada a quebrar uma poderosa maldição. Não convencida, Emma leva Henry de volta para Storybrooke, onde ela conhece o enigmático Sr. Gold (Robert Carlyle) e é confrontada pela prefeita Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) ,mãe adotiva do menino. Henry insiste que sua mãe não é outra senão a Rainha Má! Conheça a história épica com todos os 22 cativantes episódio, incluindo os bônus especiais incluídos no DVD. Bônus *"Once Upon a Time Orchestral Music" *"Fairy Tales In The Modern World" (vídeo abaixo) *"Welcome to Storybrooke" (vídeo abaixo) *"Building Character" *"Snow White, the story I remember" (vídeo abaixo) *"Noble Creatures" *Comentários em Aúdio **'Pilot:' Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. **'7:15 A.M.:' Josh Dallas e Ginnifer Goodwin. **'Skin Deep: 'Jane Espenson e Robert Carlyle. **'The Stable Boy:' Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz e Lana Parrilla. **'A Land Without Magic:' Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz e Jennifer Morrison. *"Fairiest Bloopers of them All" (video abaixo) *Cenas Deletadas (vídeo abaixo) *"Singlebrooke" (vídeo abaixo) Vídeos Ficheiro:Once_Upon_A_Time_Season_1_Bonus_-_Fairy_Tales_in_the_Modern_World Ficheiro:Once_Upon_A_Time_-_DVD_BluRay_Bonus_Feature_-_Welcome_To_Storybrooke! Ficheiro:Once_Upon_A_Time_Season_1_Bonus_-_Story_I_Remember Ficheiro:Once_Upon_A_Time_Season_1_Bloopers Ficheiro:Once_Upon_Season_1_All_Deleted_Scenes Ficheiro:ABC%27s_Once_Upon_a_Time_-_Singlebrooke_Dating_Service Curiosidades *Comentários em áudio do episódio "Piloto":Comentários em áudio do episódio "Pilot" **Originalmente, o Príncipe Encantado morreria no primeiro episódio, mas os escritores decidiram que seria muito difícil continuar com o show sem ele, uma vez que eles queriam que Branca de Neve tivesse o seu final feliz depois de tudo. **Tanto Mary Margaret como sua contraparte Branca de Neve pegam um pássaro azul. O pássaro usado em ambas as cenas era verde. **Há uma foto da irmã de Ginnifer Goodwin, na escola. **Um cubo de Rubik está presente no apartamento de Emma e no quarto de Henry. Os escritores resolveram colocá-lo lá para conectar mãe e filho, de alguma forma. **Emma usa uma jaqueta vermelha para aludir a roupa vermelha do Príncipe Encantado, nos flashbacks da Floresta Encantada. **A cena de abertura mostra o final do conto de fadas, "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões". **A neve caindo durante a primeira cena é real. **O caixão de vidro foi esculpido em um tronco que Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz, encontraram na floresta. **Na porta do apartamento de Emma, há a frase "Lançar o feitiço", que não foi feito para o show, mas já estava lá antes de começarem as gravações. Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz iriam mandar pintar a porta, mas decidiram manter a frase depois de ler essa linha. *Comentários em áudio do episódio "Skin Deep":Comentários em áudio do episódio "Skin Deep" **O nome da loja de Moe French, Game of Thorns, é uma referência a série Game of Thrones, na qual a escritora Jane Espenson também escreve. **No script original, a Rainha Má convida Bela para entrar em sua carruagem. Quando filmaram a cena, foi descoberto que no transporte só cabia uma pessoa. **A cena deletada deste episódio, mostra Bela tentando tirar o pano de cima do espelho no castelo de Rumplestiltskin, para mostrar a este que ele não é um monstro. Ele para antes que ela consiga fazer isso. Quando é pressionado por Bela, Rumplestiltskin conta a ela sobre seu filho. Lançamento *Região 1: 28 de agosto de 2012 *Região 2: 12 de novembro de 2012 *Região 4: 17 de outubro de 2012 Referências